Homecoming
by Abydosorphan
Summary: For the sg rarepairings prompt battle - 'Next time bring Carter.'
Somehow, she'd never pictured it like this. When he'd told her to 'bring Carter next time' she hadn't imagined that the 'next time' would be _this_.

Nothing was as she'd imagined it would be, some time ago, when she actually allowed herself to have flights of fantasy regarding the future. Back before she'd sacrificed herself over to the Replicators to save her team. Back before she'd given up everything she'd ever known to try and save everything she'd ever known.

She was no longer in command of her own city. She no longer truly belonged among her own people. Nothing was as it had been, as it _should_ be, yet somehow things had fallen together.

Her return had brought out mixed emotions from a lot of people. Could they trust her? _Should_ they trust her? Could they afford not to?

The people whom she'd expected to come to her upon her return, the ones she had considered friends before she'd given up everything for them, had yet to make an appearance at her door. The ones who had come to her were a surprise.

Colonel Samantha Carter – the woman who now possessed most of what had once been hers – and General Jack O'Neill had shown up to prepare her for the testimony she would be expected to give to the IOA.

Her mind was a blur after they walked through the door, and she wasn't sure if it was because of the long-term effects of having a Replicator hand shoved into her temporal lobe, or if her head was still spinning from the feel of Samantha Carter's lips against hers and Jack O'Neill's hands between her thighs.

Time seemed to crawl to a stop as clothes were shed and caresses lingered. The touches blended for a bit, until she got to tell Sam's smaller, softer touch from Jack's stronger, textured grip. She learned the taste of their skin, the smell of their bodies, and before long it didn't matter who she was kissing or touching, or who was kissing and touching her. All that mattered was that she didn't want them to stop, and she didn't want to stop.

Fingers hooked inside of her and a tongue laved at her nipple, the moan that built in the back of her throat drowned into the mouth of Samantha Carter. The colonel that Elizabeth had always thought of as focused and determined suddenly had all of that focus and determination centered on her. The woman's fingers moved in slow, even strokes, in perfect rhythm with the movements of her tongue.

The mouth at her breast picked up its pace and she felt Sam shiver above her as Jack's hand trailed its way up Sam's thigh and disappeared between her legs. Elizabeth's hands didn't remain idle though, one moved from the back of Sam's head, through her hair and down to her breast, while the other followed a similar path across Jack's back and down lower. Her fingers tangled with Sam's for a moment before they worked out a pattern of movements between them.

Each of them with a common goal; each striving to bring the other two over that final edge and watch the waves of pleasure crest and break around them.

Sam's hair, much longer than it had been the last time Elizabeth had seen her, cascaded down and brushed against Elizabeth's shoulders. The feel of the long, soft, smooth hair against her skin caused Elizabeth to shiver as it slid across her shoulders and down over her chest. Sam's mouth trailed along the line of her chin, teeth gently nipping at Elizabeth's jaw before moving down her neck.

Jack's mouth moved up and away from Elizabeth's nipple, meeting with Sam and exchanging a heated kiss before the two of them swapped positions and Elizabeth's mouth met with the slightly stubbled skin of General Jack O'Neill. His lips were more textured, tougher, than Sam's; his mouth more firm, more demanding and not quite as graceful.

Sam's hair flowed across the planes of Elizabeth's skin, following her head on its journey and awakening Elizabeth's flesh to every delicate caress. Sam's mouth paused on Elizabeth's breast, her tongue working its way over Elizabeth's flesh. The soft hum of pleasure that emanated from Sam's throat shot straight to Elizabeth's spine and caused her to arch into both of them.

Sam giggled lightly as she moved on, her hair tickling the over-sensitized flesh of Elizabeth's lower stomach, before Elizabeth heard a pleasant sigh of another kind. Jack's leg twitched against her; and she felt his rhythm falter as Sam's silky hair swished across her thigh. Elizabeth's hand gripped Sam's head, her fingers weaving through the hair and urging Sam on as Jack groaned into her mouth with each increasing thrust.

The fingers between her thighs picked up their pace, her own fingers flexing their grip with each quiver that ran through her muscles. Her leg moved, coming up to rest between Sam's and she felt the other woman rock against her. Sam's moan of pleasure reverberated through Jack and became her own.

She arched against the onslaught, her senses being overridden by the vast stimulus that all of their actions were creating. Elizabeth felt Jack spasm; she felt his grunt as he broke their kiss and buried his head into her shoulder. Sam faltered, her hips grinding against Elizabeth's leg as Elizabeth struggled to keep it steady, her own muscles contracting as the warm heat of ecstasy flowed over her.

Afterwards, as they lay tangled in the sheets, nothing settled and barely a word spoken between them, Elizabeth allowed herself to relax for the first time since she'd returned to the city. Nothing was as it had been. Nothing would ever be the same again. But there were new roads to take, and new people to take those roads with. And if there was ever a lesson that Elizabeth had learned, it was that Samantha Carter was to be included in any and all dealings with General Jack O'Neill.


End file.
